General Veers
Veers was an Imperial General. He loved the Empire, but most of all he loved his uniform. He would march in front of the mirror every morning, and brush the fine material every night. This all of course was in hopes that the lovely Leesa Naze would take notice of him. Leesa worked in the finance department, and he had to visit her every friday morning to turn in the timesheets of all his men. It was always such a hassle to get them to fill them out, let alone correctly. Didn't these guys like to get paid? It just made no sense. But it didn't matter, because once he was finished with that weekly frustration, he got the treat of having yet another discussion with the beautiful Leesa. He perfect curves, and supple shape. Those long, dark legs. She was exquisite. And another thing that attracted Veers to her was that he knew mother would never approve of him falling for a black lady. It only made him want her more. One week in particular stood out as the squadron Veers and his men were attached to had found the Rebel Alliance's hiding place. They came out of Hyperspace too close to the planet, and the Rebels activated a shield generator that prevented any orbital bombardment. Veers reported this to Darth Vader, smiling on the inside about the Sith Lord's rage towards Admiral Ozzel. It was delicious. Veers knew this meant he and his men would have to invade the base, and he just couldn't wait. Leesa had seen him countless times in his uniform, but today she'd get to see him in the impressive armor he wore into battle. He gave the order for the troops to prepare, and turn in their timesheets. After collecting them, like every Friday morning, Veers went down to finance and turned them into Leesa. Like every friday, their delightful conversation consisted of: "Good morning Leesa, you're looking lovely today." "Why thank you, Max. Got the timesheets again huh?" "I surely do." "Alright, thank you. I'll have this done by lunch." "Sounds great." And that would normally be when he left after letting his smile linger a bit too long. But today was different. The sweet and charmingly oblivious Leesa finally noticed his attire. "Oh, Max, you've got armor on today." "That's right Leesa, we're going into battle. Finally going to wipe those Rebels out." "Oh, that's very nice." And she went back to her computer. Veers watched her a moment, disappointed. "Well, if you like, I mean, I could blast a couple for you. I mean, you know, in your honor." Without taking her eyes off the computer, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Max." "Not a problem whatsoever." And he waited a moment, then finally, "Okay, well, enjoy your day Leesa. It's always a pleasure." Leesa nodded without noticing him leaving, then asked, "I'm sorry, what?" Poking his head back in, Veers repeated, "It's always a pleasure." "Oh, Max, you know I'm married don't you?" His jaw dropped, and his face reddened. He'd had no idea! How could he have not even considered that? Of course she was married. He'd never thought to ask, but he did know she had a child. Preposterous to assume she was a single mother. Now he felt like a bastard, and a jerk. He fumed about it all the way to the main hangar. "Let's kill those Rebel scum," he told his lieutenant. Maintaining his composure, only the most observant person would have been able to detect the anger in his voice. Veers went on to shoot down as many Snowspeeders as he could, giggling on the inside as he shot the fleeing footsoldiers of the Rebellion. They would all taste his rage that day. Category:The Empire